Vallen, The Wolf of the Ronove
Vallen, The Wolf of the Ronove is the combined personalities of Vallen Carak'van and his "inner demon", The Wolf. The "inner demon" is a split personality caused by his genes being melded with the genes of the ancient Massassi. At one point, he was the Supreme Grand Master of the Death Cult and is a rising Sith Lord. After the fall of the Ronove Order, he and his mother unified with the Horica Sovereign Empire through marriage. This union would ultimately cause his downfall and death. Biography Life Before The Fall He was told that his mother died in childbirth and his father six months earlier. Vallen was adopted by a Jedi temple on a backwaters planet and was trained in the ways of the Jedi. But the Jedi there were not pleased by the fact the Vallen had a split personality. His more common personality, Vallen, was calm, unassuming and displayed a knack for leading. However, his feral side, The Wolf, was the exact opposite. Where Vallen was calm, The Wolf was brash, where Vallen was unassuming, The Wolf drew all attention to himself, where Vallen could lead, The Wolf would act alone. The Wolf also was secretly an Agent for the Dark. Vallen succeeded in keeping The Wolf quiet for sometime. Throughout training and missions, Vallen was Vallen, a upstanding boy and an excellent Padawan. But one day during training, his Master pushed him too far. Vallen lost control of The Wolf and slayed his Master where he stood, severing the man's head from his body. When the Jedi found Vallen, or The Wolf, he was covered in his Master's blood and was howling into the sky. They captured him and put him on trial, finding him guilty of murder. For punishment, Vallen's forefingers and thumbs were cut off. After that, Vallen becamed embittered with the Jedi and fell to the Dark Side. He left that planet to roam the galaxy. The Fledgling Sith Vallen ended up of Vjun where he joined the Ronove Order and got stationed on Cerea. Here Vallen did a peasant's work, aiding the order in anyway he could. He was a Sith Minion and worked under everyone. Shortly after the entire Order was moved to Coruscant's Underworld, where Vallen joined the Undercity's Ronove Police Department. He stopped gang wars, aided in minor security and establish a security system in the Cantina there. The Chief of Police at that time noticed Vallen's deeds and promoted him to Chief and took Vallen as his apprentice. After stopping various assassination attempts on the Emperor as Chief, Vallen was promoted to Knight. He continued to train under Seth Wulfraider, his Master, and even leveled an entire city block. During this time Vallen was married, at the age of 16, to a young lady named Myra. His wife was killed by thugs shortly after, causing Vallen to go into a state of shock and fell unconscious. When Vallen awoke, he was blind. He fell into a coma shortly after. The Comatose Wanderer During his coma, Vallen traversed the Force and walked with Masters of Old. They told him great secrets and led him to even greater knowledge. The Masters revealed the truth of his birth. That in fact Lady San of the Ronove Order was his birth mother and she did not die in childbirth. Of his father, the Masters told him of none but instead that he was developed through Sith Alchemy and that his genes were mended with those of an ancient race, the Massassi. They awakened the thirst for knowledge in Vallen and they focused The Wolf, fusing it with Vallen's common personality. Though they are two different entities within Vallen, they act as one and seem to be one. Vallen struggles inwardly with the two personalities but they both ultimately work towards the same goal: the death of the Jedi. After Vallen learned how to cope with himself and learned all he could from the Masters, they decided it was time for Vallen to return to the Dimension of the Living. Demon Awakened Vallen woke into a world of turmoil. His master had gone missing, removing the chance for Vallen to kill and succeed him as Master and the Ronove Order had a new leader: his mother, Lady San, had succeeded Longinus Nesallis for the throne, and the Ronove Order was no longer free standing. They had joined the Iron Fists and were a pawn to their will instead of abiding by the teachings of the Ronove's True Emperor, Nesallis. During this period, Vallen followed his mother's wishes and trained under her and an assassin Zenchou Piteous. Deep in their training, Piteous also was lost to Vallen, removing that chance too. Lady San also rid herself of Vallen as an apprentice and promoted him to Sith Lord. Vallen then went on a Knowledge Quest seeking holocrons for the Ronove. Knowledge Quest: Failed Vallen's Knowledge Quest took him all across the galaxy. He visited planets such as Korriban, Kashyyyk, Yavin IV, Mustafar, Tatooine, Vjun, and Dxun. At each of these places he had sensed the presence of a holocron but was unable to find them. In despair, Vallen went to Nar Shaddaa and visited the pub there. He heard from a visiting archeologist that Kiffu had a holocron hidden in it's mountains. Vallen set off immediately for the planet. As he was about to jump to hyperspace from Nar Shaddaa, Vallen received a transmission from Ambria: Longinus Nesallis was back in power. Vallen jumped directly to Ambria, instead of his planned destination. Sith Promoted When Vallen arrived at Ambria, he was offered the position of Headmaster of the Ronove Academy and a seat in the Ruling Council. Vallen ambitiously accepted. This position puts him in the reach of commanding an entire order to hunt down and eliminate the Jedi. Vallen worked day and night to aid the Academy and gained recognition in the Order. A New Love While Vallen worked as Headmaster, he noticed a woman in the Order. Darth Freya, then Vira Darksoul, had caught his eye at a Ronove Ball and piqued his interest ever since. Then one day, after much flirting and Freya staying in Vallen's quarters, Vallen found it was time to ask her out. After tracking her down on Coruscant, Vallen made the move and offered a chance at a fun relationship. Freya agreed and they became a couple. Love Forsaken, Life Forsaken Shortly after, Freya disappeared. Vallen learned that she was dead. Full of despair, Vallen returned to Ambria to learn that the Ronove was collapsing and that it was being absorbed into a greater Sith Order. Vallen was promptly kicked out of the Order by it's leader Seleevan Khar, one whom had issues with Vallen. Vallen, bent on revenge, dropped the title "The Wolf of the Ronove" and roamed the galaxy. The Art of Death With the Ronove Order dissolved, Vallen has realized the folly of binding himself to a faction that is not of his own making, and established a cult of assassins that are dedicated to the bloody art of death. These killers are organized in a faction named the Death Cult. Since founding this faction, Vallen has gone on another Knowledge Quest and has discovered an aspect of the Force that calls itself the Darkness. It works in tandem with it's brother, Chaos. They cannot exist without each other but fight the bonds between them. The Death of the Wolf The Death Cult was assimilated into the Horica Sovereign Empire some time later, and Vallen took his place next to his mother, San. In the HSE, Vallen was assigned to multiple missions, achieving them all with great efficiency. But one mission, taking place on Balmorra, took the Wolf's life. It is unknown how Vallen died, as he disappeared on the battlefield, never to be seen again. It was confirmed, however, by Force-sensitives in the area that he had died, as his Force signature vanished, and the presence of the Force grew, as if someone powerful had passed. The Wolf Cometh... Since his death, the universe carried on without Vallen von Horica, though there are rumors of a being reminiscent of the dead Sith Lord roaming the Outer Rim... Biology Vallen, The Wolf of the Ronove Vallen seems to be human in all aspects except for his teeth and eyes. But in truth, he is only half human. His mother passed on the human genes but Longinus Nesallis melded Massassi genes, using Sith Alchemy, to Vallen's DNA, causing him to have extended Canines and feral eyes that change color when possessed with the Wolf. However, he no longer has eyes due to a fight with Seleevan Khar which has left his eyes demolished. Appearance At 5'7", Vallen is a young, red haired man who is commonly seen in the armor of a Sith Lord. He also wears a silver ring with an aquamarine gem in the shape of the Ronove Maw. His K-9's are extended into fangs and his eyes also change color with emotion. His thumb and forefinger on both hands along with most of his hands themselves are bionic, along with his right shoulder. On the palm of his right hand, a holo-projector can be opened and and holo-projections can be projected there or on a surface nearby. His right eye is bionic. It can track up to twenty different opponents at once and provides a targeting scope and interface system superimposed on his sight. The eye itself is silver in color. Weapons, Armor, and Force Powers Weapons * 1 Red Curved Hilt Lightsaber * 1 Magenta Standard Lightsaber * 2 Knuckle-plate Vibroblades * 1 DC-15x Sniper Rifle * 2 Dissuader KD-30 Slugthrower Pistols Armor Machina-class Power Armor Product Information: Type: Power Armor (Medium Mechanized) Description: http://i246.photobucket.com/albums/gg95/lcsmailes/JvS%20Stuff/2314264330_7426955cee_o.jpg The liner of the armor has a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin ceramic plates, in order to disperse physical and blast impacts, reducing injuries and likelihood of knockdowns. The inner lining of the suit also blocked poisons and corrosives for a period of time.The power liner also gives him increased protection from fire, acid, intense heat, and cold. His main suit is made up of overlapping reinforced armor plates. These provide the optimum protection against blaster shots and stab wounds from mundane blades. The vital areas, such as the neck and torso, has phrik armor protecting them. Force Powers * Force of Mind (Master) * Telekinesis * Force Scream * Force Lightning * Alter Environment Category:Characters Category:Humans